borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hidden Journal: Rust Commons East
Hidden Journal: Rust Commons East is the third and final of several missions in Borderlands to journal hunt for Patricia Tannis. This time she has hidden five journals in Rust Commons East. The mission becomes available on Middle Of Nowhere Bounty Board after the completion of its repair. Background :"This is Patricia Tannis, calling for anyone with two brain cells to rub together. I hid five of my Data Recorders in Rust Commons East, but now I've decided I want them back. Listen to each one, and your ECHO device will record them. Once you have all five recordings, upload them to the bounty board." Walkthrough Objectives :Download 5 Log Entries from Data Recorders in Rust Commons East. :*Journal Day 578 :*Journal Day 616 :*Journal Day 653 :*Journal Day 684 :*Journal Day 718 Strategy :Acquire the mission from the bounty board, follow the way point markers, collect the Data Recorders, turn in the mission, and apply blunt force trauma to your head. :#Get a car from the Catch-A-Ride and go to the map marker near the South Drawbridge. To the right of the drawbridge is a small house, behind it is a small cardboard box that can be flipped over to reveal the data recorder concealed underneath. There are no visible marks pointing to it. :#Head back towards the bounty board, but keep left, near the wall on the west side of the map. Journal #616 is hidden under a large mushroom cap. Scythids at this location will attack anyone who approaches. :#Follow the waterway northeast to a small camp. Hidden spiderants will spring out of the ground to attack here. There is a red weapon crate, and #653 hidden behind the cot that's turned on its side against the rock. :#Journal #684 is in the small watchtower at the North Drawbridge. A metal plate leaning against the interior wall of the tower can be dropped away to reveal the journal. :#Head back to the Middle-of-Nowhere bounty board, go upstairs and into the shack on top where Hudson Johns is standing outside. Journal #718 is hidden in between the big box and the outside wall behind Hudson Johns. Completion :"Thank you for returning my journal recordings. I know that you listened to them, so now I ask that you apply blunt force trauma to your head until you forget what you heard. Those journals are private and personal." Nearby Missions *Altar Ego: Burning Heresy Notes *The Tannis journals continue to document her slipping grasp on sanity and also provide more information on The Vault. *Each Journal entry's item card is marked with a humorous or odd message: **Journal Day 578: Another of Tannis' lost data recorders. **Journal Day 616: Tannis had better pay well for finding these things. **Journal Day 653: Appears to have been refurbished at some point. **Journal Day 684: Looks like it was repeatedly hit with a hammer. **Journal Day 718: Not intended for use as a flotation device. *The contents of the recordings can be found on this page. ru:Спрятанный дневник: Rust Commons East Category:Hidden Journal missions